I'm the Guardian of My Brother
by RedRyuzaki 11
Summary: AU Perseus Jackson was born in Ancient Greece. He is the son of Hades and Sally Jackson. Now as the great prophecy has begun he must protect the prophecy child. That child is his half-brother, Nico di Angelo. THIS IS NOT A GUARDIAN STORY. Percy will be more of a companion than a guardian of the hunt. ABANDONED :(
1. Prologue

**AN: First Story. Suggestions welcome try not to flame. This is an AU Percy is a son of Hades. CHAOS STORY. I don't know what you call you average Chaos story so IDK if this is average . P.S. this also might suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own PJO or HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan if I did I wouldn't be on FanFiction now would I?**

* * *

**Prologue **

Another day of training and preparing for what I am needed for, whenever that is. You see when I signed up to do this; I in exchange wanted a chance to get revenge on a God, an Olympian to be exact.

My name is Perseus Jackson or Percy.

I am stuck as a 16 year old, and I was born of Hades and my mother Sally Jackson, back in Ancient Greece. How am I still a teen?

Well, guess what, I am Immortal. I hear some people call this place I live in the Void. I don't know if that is the real name Chaos gave it but I'll go with it.

Let's see where should, I start. How did I get here, I lost some things we all should have.

Hope. What must we do to have that good thing I thought? I got of my room and headed to the training room.

I unlocked the doors to the training facility. Now this training facility is AMAZING. You can access a virtual world.

It includes dummies, bots to train with, elemental pools, and even the archery range. Ah, the archery range, what a dream.

Contains everything, you want to practice on Mt. Everest _check_, from the sky_ check_, heck you can even set your targets distance and the conditions are randomly chosen!

Or, you could just go to a target the old fashion way. The dummies of course or the bots that you know, actually move.

I activated the Virtual World sequence. I then headed to the Weapons Room. Which is conveniently the size of 1.5 acres and has 5 stories of crap, I mean er-ah- weapons. This place contains weapons from Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, Persian Empire, Chinese and Japanese Empires, etc.

I began to search for a bow. I stopped when I grabbed a magical bow, when I pull it back an arrow is notched on the string. It is silver, a bow like what Artemis's Hunters use, but more um, how to say this more, Chaos like.

_Virtual world uploaded. Suggesting recent worlds: Skydiving, Long Range, Rescue, Assault, and Recon._

I chose a dense forest. I'm going to train in hunting for once.

I notched an arrow and began to think of how my brother and sister are alive. I cannot sense their soul entering the Underworld.

I pulled back the arrow and the sound of my name made my let go of the string way too early. The arrow had hit the ground 15 feet from the virtual deer.

"Percy!"

Sigh, what have I done now? I was getting in the zone.

I set down the bow and turned off the virtual world. I then turned to face the source if the sound.

"Yes Lady Chaos?"

"We seem to have a problem on Earth, it seems like the Olympians are having problems with the Titans." Chaos said with a stern face.

"You can't be serious right, they need help with this enemy?" I said

"Yes they do need help, Hades a twins, Nico Di Angelo is the prophecy child, their mother was killed by Zeus, and they are currently in the Lotus Casino." Chaos snapped.

Great, Zeus, that same Olympian killed my mother, he shouldn't even be the King of the Gods Hades and Hestia they are elder children of Kronos they are more powerful than that… that thing.

"Is that understood Percy?"

"Yes my Lady" I groaned.

I flipped my hood up and took a step back to prepare for vapor travel.

"Oh and Percy, try not to get killed this time" Chaos said with a smirk, "Last time we needed to destroy a planet for you to restore your health, and do watch out for Artemis's Hunters they do hate males of course."

"Oh I will" I said as I disappeared to Earth.

* * *

Ah, so much has happened after World War II. New York City. Central Park, all these memories. I heard a growl to my left and saw the Nemean**(SpellCheck?)** Lion.

"So, does Kitty want to play?" I said as I made a gesture on my virtual bracelet. In my hands formed two swords, Anaklusmos and Messorem. Riptide and Reaper, like Poseidon and Father well father doesn't actually reap souls anymore…I think.

Growl. The Nemean Lion pounced or tried to on me. Phew that was close almost didn't have enough time to parry.

I tried to stab it. I tried to slash it. Heck I even used my powers on it. Nothing worked.

Remember what the legend was Percy. Remember it. GAH! I rolled on to the ground to dodge the head but I still go grazed by the claws.

Then I remembered how it was killed. The throat of the Nemean Lion is vulnerable point of its body

"Ha-ha, does Kitty want a treat?" I joked as I thrust Anaklusmos in to its mouth keeping it open. "Foods ready, eat up" I said as I thrust Messorem down its throat, spraying golden dust everywhere, _everywhere_ including my mouth. Gross.

A silver arrow hit the ground between my feet. Then I saw 20 girls in silver parkas and combat boots with arrows pointed at me.

"You dare interfere with my hunt _boy_." A voice said with disgust behind me.

Oh, great I thought. Chaos must be able to see into the future.

_I kind of can, Percy. _Chaos said in my head.

_Oh, be quiet._

* * *

**End of Prolo****gue**

**So how was it, tell me if you like reviews are my boost.**

**Messorem- Reaper in Latin (according to my translator)**

**Any errors please inform me of them.**

**If you haven't read Anaklusmos14 or Pluto's Daughter 11, which is highly unlikely, I suggest them.**

**Ω**

**~RedRyuzaki.**


	2. Introducing to the Olympian Family

**AN: I realized I made a mistake in my last chapter. The child of the prophecy is Nico not Thalia. Sorry it just came to me that Thalia is not the prophecy child but she will have another role. Remember this is an AU.**

**This will not be a "Guardian of the Hunt" story. Percy will become more of a companion than anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO if I did I would by myself a new gaming laptop, sigh, back to reality.**

* * *

**Ch.1**

Last time...

_A silver arrow hit the ground between my feet. Then I saw 20 girls in silver parkas and combat boots with arrows pointed at me._

_"You dare interfere with my hunt__boy__." A voice said with disgust behind me._

_Oh, great I thought. Chaos must be able to see into the future._

_I kind of can, Percy.__Chaos said in my head._

_Oh, be quiet._

* * *

**Percy POV**

Crap, crap, what do I do? It's the man-hating Goddess, and last time I checked I'm a man or a male which ever you prefer. My heart started to pound, is this how it's going to end for me?

Percy, you idiot talk.

Right… I began to think of how I'm going to phrase this. I heard a cough and guess got a glare from Artemis.

"Well boy any last words?" she sneered.

Sheesh. Who crapped in her Cheerios this morning?

"Well, Lady Artemis I just happened to be strolling along when the Nemean Lion attacked me, I had not known you were hunting this monster." I said.

"Why do you wear a hood, what were you doing here at night?" she began

"Thy is probably just a coward." A voice sneered to my left.

"Quiet, Zoe this boy has defeated the Nemean Lion, not many can do that task, especially with no aid." Artemis said. So that's her name. She is very beautiful. I have a feeling that I have seen her somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on it.

I don't understand why she her eyes hold so much anger. She just kept glancing back at my sword, specifically Anaklusmos. I wonder why?

"Who is you godly parent boy?" Artemis said with a little more respect than before.

Sigh, I'm going to have to be completely honest aren't I. Unless, I want to walk away from this confrontation with –ahem- less parts.

"Honestly, Lady Artemis-"

"Drop the Lady."

"Yes, La-" she gave me a stern look "Sorry, Artemis, but my godly parent is Hades."

"You must be brought to Olympus then."

"Before you do Artemis," I said as I bent down to grab the pelt and giving it to her. "Offer this to Hades for me."

"He expected this might happen" A feminine voice said as the world around us became darker. Wait, that voice, it sounds like…

"Nyx" Artemis said with awe.

A lady who appeared to be in her twenties, in a black dress nodded. She was wearing high heels, how do you wear those things? Her skin looked very pale, and her eyes were dark brown that could almost be black. If a stranger were to see they would assume she is my sister.

"Sup' Nyx" I said while walking over to her. As I did she broke into a small smile. Then she engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. Literally bone-crushing I heard a few ribs.

"Percy, what are you doing on Earth?"

"Ca- can't br-bre-breath." I gasped.

"Oh sorry…"

"It's fine I'll explain in the throne room, that is where you were bringing me, right Artemis?"

"Ah yes of course…"

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Artemis POV**

"No brother he does not have the –"Poseidon stated.

I opened the doors to throne room and began to head for my throne. As I did, I slowly gained the height of a goddess. My hunters followed me to the steps of my throne while the boy, named "Percy" according to Nyx, was standing in the middle with Nyx beside him.

"Lady Nyx, what have we done for you to grace us with a Primordial?" Hestia said, gaining the attention of all those present in the throne room.

"It is important we discuss about, him" I said while pointing to the hooded man. As I did so I got a finally got a good look at the boy, he appeared to be 16, at 6'0 height, muscular and not overly so, but just enough to notice he was fit.

"Who are you boy?" started my father, "Show us your face, you are in the presence of the Olympians."

Nyx leaned closer to Percy to tell him something. Percy nodded at Nyx and firmly stated, "My name is Perseus, I was born in Ancient Greece, and I… I am a son of Hades."

My father looked at Hermes to get Hades. Hermes nodded and my hunters turned away from being burned to a crisp. Percy, however; did not look away he just stood still. Seconds later Hermes flashed in with Hades.

"Brother why have you summoned me?" Hades said with annoyance.

"It is because of your son."

As soon as father said that Hades looked at the center of the room with wide eyes. He could not believe that his son was there in front of him I assume.

"Perseus is that you?" Hades voice softened, not a lot just a little.

Nyx flipped down his hood. As soon as she did that, some goddess, including me, were intrigued with his eyes. Everyone was except *cough*Aphrodite*cough* was already thinking of ways to get him in bed.

"Yes father, it is me." He said with a small smile.

"Where have you been Perseph-"

"SILENCE!" Zeus said angrily, "How are you still alive, you should be dead."

"Well Zeus, I barely survived, but as you can see I am still alive unless, you're an idiot."

That comment made father go over the edge, he became so red faced you could probably see the smoke rising from his head. Never, in my whole life as a goddess have I seen anyone say something like that to my father.

"Why you-"

"Father, let my fight this punk." Ares said grinning maliciously.

"Ares shut your mouth; he is more powerful than you." Nyx stated, "He has my blessing to give a boost to his shadow power and extra strength at night.

"Why don't we test that then?" He said while brandishing a double edged Celestial sword.

"Oh shut up, already hot head." Percy said. Ares then rushed at lunged him at human height preparing to stab Perseus, all Perseus did, since his hands were cuffed, was a flip over Ares. Perseus then turned around and commanded the shadows to wrap around Ares.

As Ares struggled to be free of the bonds, everyone stared at him in awe. Everyone including my hunters.

"I suggest you stop Ares, you know I hold more power than you" Perseus said. Ares nodded in respect out of fear.

"Now were we?" Perseus said sternly looking annoyed at father. What must he have against father?

Perseus began to explain why he was here. He explained that the Titans were rising. The Hunters began to worry at the sound of the titans.

"But, for Kronos to rise, he must have a temporary host until he gains more power." Perseus said, "A demigod to be exact."

* * *

**Time Skip to Camp Halfblood**

**Percy POV**

Camp Halfblood, the only safe haven for demigods. Where we are trained to be prepared for the "dangerous" world outside of the barrier. The barrier is from the source of a pine tree. Some years ago a child of Zeus died here but I know otherwise, I can still sense a soul in that tree.

A centaur walked-er trotted up to our group of Artemis's Hunters. Nyx left a while ago said something about Erebus.

The centaur bowed "Lady Artemis what brings you here?"

"I am here to drop off this demigod, a Son of Hades, Chiron." Artemis stated.

"Ah, a son of Hades I not a lot have been coming here since , well ever."

"Well now that you two have been introduced, the Hunt as an assignment in Yellowstone."

I stepped inside the border of the camp and took a good look. I then thought, might as well get comfy here.

* * *

**AN:As a response to some reviews: There will not be a real "schedule" but I will update as soon as I can. I am still in school you know. This will not be a guardian cliché it will more Percy will be a good companion but not a guardian of the hunt. I'm not really good with long chapters but they will get longer later on, I just joined yesterday... anyway -**

**Thanks to Thatonekidnobodylikes for telling me something i needed to fix in this chapter. :D**

**Thanks again for reading**

**Ω**

**With Love,**

**~RedRyuzaki**


End file.
